


Christmas in California

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: California One-Shots [3]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Autistic Hannah Foster, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Yeah I know it's May but inspiration doesn't adhere to a calendar, first christmas in California
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: "Did you have a good Christmas, babe?""The best Christmas."
Relationships: Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Christmas in California

~3 Days until Christmas~

“Come one, Ethan, this is our last chance to get presents for Hannah before she’s on school holidays.” Lex dragged her boyfriend into the store to finish their Christmas shopping.  
“Slow down, babe, we’ve got plenty of time.”  
“We’ve got three hours, to find presents, buy them and hide them before we need to pick Hannah up from school.” She consulted the list of toys she wanted to get Hannah.  
“Okay, you need to chill out for a second.” Ethan placed his hands of Lex’s shoulders to stop her from moving down the next aisle.  
“I don’t need to ‘chill out for a second’. This is our first Christmas in California and it needs to be perfect.” She turns out of his hold on her and starts browsing the toys.  
“Since when did you become so invested in Christmas? Did you not go on a rant last year about how Christmas is just a capitalist ploy to make more money?”  
Lex groaned and turned to face him. “I care about this Christmas because it’s the first one with just the three of us. It’s the first one where we have money to make it worthwhile, and it’s the first one that my mom won’t beat me up for just being there. That’s why I want this Christmas to be perfect, because Hannah deserves to experience the Christmas that she sees on TV. Every year since she was old enough she’d ask me why Santa didn’t visit us and I’d feed her some lie about it being because mom wouldn’t let him in or some shit. I want her to get that standard childhood experience of waking up ridiculously early and going to the Christmas tree to find it surrounded by presents from Santa. Is that too much to ask for?” She looked at Ethan, her eyes had become wet with unshed tears.  
“No, it’s not too much to ask for.” Ethan said softly drawing Lex into a hug that she readily accepted, burying her face into his chest.  
“I want her to have the Christmas we never got to have as kids.” She mumbled.  
“And we’ll give it to her.” Ethan kisses the top of her head.

~2 Days until Christmas~

“You should go back to bed, babe.”  
“No, Ethan, I said I’m fine.”  
“You were throwing up at five in the morning, Lex, you should go back to sleep. Me and Banana can handle decorating.” Ethan tried to gently push Lex back into their bed.  
“I feel fine and I want to help.” She pushed his hands away and stood up, grabbing a hoodie and slipping it on. “The three of us are going to blast cheesy Christmas music while decorating the apartment. All of us together.”  
“Babe, you’ve been throwing up everyday for ages, I don’t want you getting really sick.” He grabbed her hands in his, stroking the back of hers with his thumbs.  
“It’s decorating an apartment. It’s not going to kill me.” She kissed his cheek. “I appreciate your concern but I really am fine.”  
Ethan sighed, lowering his head to rest on hers. “Alright then, but the moment you feel any less fine you sit down and rest, okay?”  
“Okay, Mr Worry-Wart.” She kissed him properly this time, instantly he kissed back.  
“Lexi! Ethan!” They broke apart at the sound of Hannah calling them from the living room.  
“I think that means its time for decorating.” Lex said. She and Ethan walked out to find Hannah wrapped up in yards of stringed bead decorations that were meant to go around the tree.  
“I’m a Christmas tree!” She said smiling. They laughed as Ethan went over to Hannah to help extract her from the beads. Lex ended up having to help as well, as Ethan had only made things worse. Once Hannah was free, the three of them began decorating.

~1 Day until Christmas~

Lex groaned as she sat up in bed on Christmas Eve morning. There was a lot that needed to be done. All of Hannah’s presents had been bought but still needed wrapping, and Lex wanted to make sure they had enough food for a big Christmas dinner.  
“Ethan, get up we need to get going.” She climbed out of bed and began to get changed.  
“We can go shopping later.” He moaned and buried himself within the doona. Lex ripped it away from him.  
“No, we gotta get there early because everyone is going to be doing last minute shopping today. Plus, Banana wants to make cookies tonight for Santa, there is no time to loose.” She left the room to go and wake up Hannah and gets her ready to go out.  
* * *  
The three of them walk into the already busy supermarket. Hannah, who is holding Lex’s hand draws herself closer to her sister’s side, not liking the amount of people around. They start to walk further in, but Lex is hampered by Hannah wrapped around her.  
“Banana, I can’t walk with you hanging on like that.” She sighs after a few struggled steps.  
Hannah continues to cling on. “Too many people.” She whispers.  
“Don’t worry, I got this.” Ethan whispers to Lex, kissing the side of her head before crouching down to Hannah’s height. “Hey, Banana, I got an idea so that you don’t have to worry about all the people while we shop.”  
Hannah turns her head so that she can see him, but is still firmly attached to Lex.  
“Do you trust me?” He asks, holding his arms out to her.  
She nods and slowly lets go of Lex and faces Ethan, allowing him to grab her. He hoists her up so that she now sits on his shoulders.  
“They can’t bother you when you’re so high up, now, can they?”  
She doesn’t give a verbal response but Lex sees her shake her head.  
“Nice work, Babe.” She wraps her arm around Ethan’s waist as he holds onto Hannah’s legs. They start their shopping, Lex doing most of it as Ethan is holding onto Hannah so that she doesn’t fall. By the time everything has been bought, Hannah is happily humming to her self and playing with Ethan’s hair, tugging at the curls until they’re pulled straight then releasing them so that they spring back into their natural curl.  
* * *  
When they get back to the apartment Hannah immediately runs into the kitchen, pulling out a cooking bowl and spoon.  
“Cookie time?” She asks.  
“We have to put the shopping away first, Banana.” Lex said, placing a few bags down and begins sorting through the purchases. Hannah pouts and goes to help with the groceries.  
“I’ll put this away, you girls get started on the cookies.” Ethan said placing down the last few bags.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, babe, don’t worry about all this stuff, I got it.” He started to put away various food items that they’d use over the next few days.  
“Thanks, babe.” Lex kisses his cheek. “Okay, Banana, cookie time.”  
Hannah starts to bounce up and down and the two of them begin making the cookies.  
* * *  
“Okay, Banana’s asleep, so it’s present time.” Lex said as she came out of Hannah’s bedroom. Ethan pulled out all of Hannah’s presents from their hiding place and set them on the living room floor. She grabbed wrapping paper, scissors and sticky tape before joining him on the floor.  
“We got her a lot of stuff, didn’t we?” He asks while wrapping one of the toys.  
“Yeah, but she’s worth every penny.”  
“Sure is.”  
They are wrapping the presents until close to midnight, snacking on all the food Hannah had left out for Santa.  
“That’s the last one.” Ethan says with a yawn. They arrange the presents under the Christmas tree.  
“Time for bed.” Lex says as the two of them stand up. “Who knows how early Banana will wake up.”  
“Yeah. Hopefully she let’s us sleep a little bit.”  
“I don’t think that’s gonna happen, babe.”  
Ethan groans.

~Christmas Morning~

“Wake up! Wake up!” Hannah yelled bouncing on Ethan and Lex’s bed, drawing them from sleep. “It’s Christmas!”  
“Is that so, Banana?” Ethan said, rolling over to face her.  
“Uh-huh.” She nods.  
“Do you wanna check if Santa came? Me and Lex will be out in a sec so you can start opening presents.”  
Hannah ran out of the room to go check on the present status.  
“Merry Christmas, babe.” He gives Lex a kiss on the cheek.  
“Merry Christmas.” She yawned, sitting up in bed. “What time is it?”  
“6.” Ethan replies, checking his phone.  
“Could have been worse.”  
“Yeah. Could’ve been better though.”  
“True.” She pulls off the covers and stands up. “C’mon best not keep miss Banana waiting.”  
Ethan rolls out of the bed and the two of them walk out into the living room to find Hannah carefully laying out the presents from smallest to largest, readying them to be opened. Ethan plonks himself onto the couch and Lex promptly sits on top of him. He wraps his arms around her waist as she leans back into him.  
“Okay, Banana, you can start opening them.” Lex says. Hannah quickly starts to unwrap the smallest present, being careful not to tear any of the wrapping paper. She revealed the first present to be a 2x2 Rubik’s cube.  
“Thank you, Santa.” She said before moving onto the next present, repeating the process. Lex and Ethan watched on from the couch smiling. It wasn’t until Hannah was almost finished that Ethan whispered into Lex’s ear.  
“I’ve got a present for you.” He gently pushes Lex to stand up, takes her hand and escorts her to their bedroom.  
“You didn’t have to get me anything.”  
“I wanted to.” He said. “Take a seat and close your eyes.”  
“Okay.” She drew out the word, not quite sure what it could be that Ethan had gotten her. Sitting down and shutting her eyes. She heard Ethan opening a draw and closing it again. “Can I open my eyes now?”  
“Not yet.” He kisses her softly. “I love you, Lex. I’ve loved you for so long, and I’m never going to stop loving you.”  
“I love you too, babe.” She heard him crouch down.  
“Open you eyes.”  
“Oh my god.” She opened her eyes to see Ethan on one knee before her, holding out a gold ring with a single diamond in the centre.  
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Alexandra Foster, will you marry me?”  
“Yes.” She breathes.  
Ethan grins and slides the ring onto her finger. As soon as it’s secure Lex dives forward to kiss him. They break apart only to look into each other’s eyes with nothing but love. They stand up, walking hand in hand back out to the living room where Hannah had finished unwrapping her presents and was standing waiting for them.  
“How did it go?” She asks.  
“She said yes.” Ethan said, the biggest grin on his face.  
“I told you she would.” Hannah said embracing them both in a hug.  
“Wait you knew about this.” Lex asks her sister.  
Hannah nods.  
“Yeah, I had to ask her permission. Plus she helped pick out the ring.” Ethan explained.  
“When did you do all this?”  
“When you were out job hunting.”  
“That was months ago! How long were you planning this?” Lex asked.  
“Well, the when wasn’t until recently, but I’ve been wanting to ask you since like a month after we started dating.” He said.  
“That long?” She asked incredulously.  
“That long.” He kisses her.

~Christmas Night~

“Did you have a good Christmas, babe?” Ethan asked as he and Lex cuddled up in bed.  
“The best Christmas.” She kisses him.  
“I’m glad.”  
“Christmas isn’t over just yet and I have something for you. It’s not really a present or anything, it’s just me telling you something, but I think you’ll like it. Or at least I hope you will.” Lex broke away from him, sitting up.  
He sat up also. “What is it?” He took her hand sensing that she was nervous about whatever this was.  
“I don’t even know how you’ll even react to this.” She rambled. “Like I think I know how you might react but I don’t know for sure, and maybe I just shouldn’t tell you right now.”  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me.” He placed a hand on her cheek stroking it gently.  
“Okay.” She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to summon her courage. “Well you know how you sometimes joke about how good of a dad you’d be?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, you’re going to have to test those skills for real.”  
“Lex, are you?”  
She nods. “Yeah, I’m pregnant.”  
His face lights up, grinning as widely as he could. Lex returns his smile as he leans in and kisses her. “This is amazing, Lex. You’re amazing! I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”  
“I don’t know how Christmas next year is gonna live up to this one. This is the best present ever.” Ethan places one of his hands on Lex’s stomach. “I can’t believe our baby is in there.”  
“You better believe it.” She places her hand on top of his. “Because, this little one will be here for next Christmas.”  
“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late/very early Christmas
> 
> Also the word count just ended up being 2222 by pure chance, and it couldn't me me happier


End file.
